Core E - The principal objective of the Genomics and Sequencing (GS) Core of the Center for AIDS research (CFAR) at the University of California San Diego (UCSD) is to facilitate the research of HIV/AIDS investigators by providing cost-effective access to cutting-edge genomics and sequencing technologies. The GS Core will help investigators realize the enormous potential of these approaches to assist basic and applied research into the role of host and viral genes in HIV infection and pathogenesis, leading to new insights and treatments. Support for developmental projects and investigators new to HIV research is an area of special emphasis. The specific aims of the GS Core are: (1) to develop and provide molecular tools and resources to HIV researchers for the determination of host and viral mechanisms of pathogenesis, (2) to guide HIV researchers in the value, use, and interpretation of genetic information and gene expression data, and (3) to facilitate education and training in genomics and sequencing technologies for CFAR investigators, students, staff, and other researchers. The GS Core will achieve these aims by providing: (1) assays for gene expression, viral detection and quantitation for research purposes, genetic variation, tools for functional genomics (e.g., siRNA expressing vectors), sequencing and/or deep sequencing of virus, host, transcriptome, or small RNAs, and provision of useful reagents to researchers, (2) analysis of gene expression and genetic variation, help with open source and proprietary tools for alignment and comparison of sequences, and collaboration with the Bioinformatics and Information Technologies (BIT) Core in molecular phylogeny studies, application-specific high throughput sequencing (HTS) pipelines, or more advanced data analysis, and (3) seminars, workshops, and individual training for graduate students and fellows, web resources, and mentoring of undergraduate independent study students. The GS Core will serve as an important resource for basic and translational HIV-related research, as best exemplified by 129 publications and 211 investigators supported by the combined services of the Genomics and Molecular Biology Cores since the last renewal. All evidence indicates the GS Core will be a valuable, productive, and popular basic science core for the UCSD CFAR.